De-Aged Demigods
by JadePrincess8
Summary: Reyna was supposed to have a relaxing weekend, so how did she get stuck babysitting? And who knew our favourite roman praetor had a soft spot? ON SEMI HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my first story. I hope to get the next chapter up soon, maybe next week? Also, anything you recognize is not mine. But I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Me: Uggghhh. Do I have to? Rick: Yes. It's my work. Me: Fine. * Curses under breath* I-I-I d-don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. * glares at Rick* There. You happy now? Rick: Very.*smirks***

* * *

"Auggghhhh" Reyna groaned.

She turned away from her window from which sunlight was pouring out of and sat up sleepily. She surveyed her room. It was pure white with a purple canopy bed. Her mahogany dressers were across from the bed and currently had two photo frames on top. One was of Reyna and Hylla on C.C.'s island; they were smiling and in matching white dresses. The other was of her, Bobby, Gwen, Jason, and Dakota. It was taken on her birthday, at their secret place, a cove with a waterfall splashing into a crystal clear blue lake.

She walked slowly into her washroom, her feet sticking to the oak floors. Her washroom was pale blue and had a porcelain bathtub, a marble sink, and a white toilet. She opened the mirror cabinet above her sink and brushed her teeth. Once done, she dressed into a cozy grey off the shoulder sweater and dark blue faded jeans. She plaited her hair into a fishtail braid then grabbed a key and went into her closet, retrieving a chest, made of dark, polished wood with engraved designs. It was the size of a binder and as thick as one, and had a small gold lock, which could not be picked with anything. She put the silver key into the lock and turned right. She heard the audible _click_ of it unlocking and opened it. She then withdrew a book, the thickness and size of the chest. It was covered in black silk and had drawings of intricate birds in white on it.

She rummaged through her desk until she had recovered a pack of 100 Crayola pencil crayons, 8 metallic colours, sketching pencils, charcoal, and an eraser. She then somehow carried everything plus a cup of hot chocolate to her living room and set it upon her glass and mahogany coffee table. She looked at the clock. It was 8:30 a.m. so she would have about three and a half hours before lunch. She sat cross legged on her purple plush couch and turned on the radio. As Shawn Mendes' Stitches came on, she opened her sketchbook to a half-finished sketch of an intricately braided hairdo. Time proceeded to fly, but within an hour, she was rudely interrupted in her tranquility.

"Stupid blue jay." She muttered" he knows he's not supposed to interrupt me." Sighing, she got up from her nest of blankets and walked calmly to the door, where the knocking persisted.

"Hold up! I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez." She swung open the heavy oak door. "Hello?" blinking, because, no way in Tartarus was that them. She couldn't help gasping.

* * *

 **A/N: So that's it! For now. I'll probably update in a week or so.**

 **~ Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**A /N: Hey guys! I'm sorry! I know it's been two weeks since I last updated. Also, sorry the chapters aren't that long, I'm going to change that hopefully. Again, I don't own anything right now, just the plot and homework. Enjoy!**

* * *

Previously: _"Hold up! I'm coming! I'm coming! Jeez." She swung open the heavy oak door. "Hello?" blinking, because, no way in Tartarus was that them. She couldn't help gasping._

* * *

The seven and Nico were at the door. As five year olds. With Jupiter. They were so freaking adorable! Jupiter was carrying Piper, who was clinging to him, while Jason was flying and tugging at his father's hair. Annabeth was holding Jupiter's hand and was also hanging on to Percy, who had grabbed onto Nico, who was holding on to Hazel, who was hanging on to Frank.

"Lord Jupiter." She addressed respectfully.

"Praetor Reyna." He nodded his head. He watched her carefully, but she had her poker face one. A face that showed no cracks. A face which Reyna had worn since Jason vanished. She had a ruler straight posture with a regal air. She surprised him. The last time he had checked in on her, she was heartbroken in her villa. He knew she was special. The fates had woven in her path with the seven. Add that to the fact that she was a daughter of Bellona and, well.

"Take them. I will explain once we are inside."

"Yes lord Jupiter."

She held out her arms and he gently placed Piper in them. She brought her inside and Jupiter sighed. He would have a hard time convincing her.

* * *

"You want me to what?!" to say Reyna was surprised was an understatement. The usually calm praetor paced the floor.

Jupiter sighed yet again. "We just need you to take care of them until we find a cure-"

"Which could take years! What do they remember?"

"They remember being demigods and you, but they don't remember anything else. Only Percy and Annabeth remember their relationship."

"What am I going to tell them?" the agitated girl ran a hand through her loose hair.

"A story about where their parents went. Make it believable."

"Who remembers me?"

"All of them. That's why you're babysitting."

"I can't take care of them." She whispered shamefully.

"Why not?" the god demanded.

"You know why." She said, as tears started forming, but she blinked them back. "I couldn't save them. What makes you think I can care for others?"

"Reyna… it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it WAS! I should've been faster. Should've found a way to save them." She shook her head angrily.

"Reyna! It wasn't yours and it wasn't their fault. I know you can care for them because you know them. Plus you have experience already."

"But it _hurts_ so much."

"It'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see." With that, the god vanished.

"Great. What am I supposed to do now?"

She shook her head and surveyed the room. Jason and Percy were snuggled up together on the couch, Annabeth was clinging to her, Piper and Leo were on the carpet, and Hazel, Nico, and Frank were staring at her. A moment later, a huge bulkish bag popped up. On it was a note.

 _Reyna,_

 _There are baby clothes in here, as well as toiletries, toys, and food. Make sure most people don't know who they are._

 _Good luck,_

 _Juno_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to start this thing where I will be slipping a Disney quote or lyric in each chapter. Whoever gets it can request whatever games or activities they want Reyna and the seven to do. There is one in this chapter, so be sure to find it! Also, I'll take about a week to update, maybe longer. Thanks!**

 **~ Jade**


	3. AN note

**Greetings. I know you guys hate A/N notes but I wanted to tell you why I haven't updated yet. I've been busy with excessive loads of schoolwork and I have writer's block. Also, I've been on vacation for the past three weeks with nothing to type on in Florida, but I wouldn't have had time anyways.**

 **Again, sorry for the long wait, but it might be several weeks before the next chapter.**

 **~Love, Jade**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Look, I know this was supposed to be a request chapter but I was having a bit of trouble with it, so you got this instead. The request chapter from last time will be the next chapter, I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll have a bit more luck with this, and with that, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously: She shook her head and surveyed the room. Jason and Percy were snuggled up together on the couch, Annabeth was clinging to her, Piper and Leo were on the carpet, and Hazel, Nico, and Frank were staring at her. A moment later, a huge bulkish bag popped up. On it was a note._

 _Reyna,_

 _There are baby clothes in here, as well as toiletries, toys, and food. Make sure nobody but Sally Jackson knows of their condition. She will be able to assist you at some point._

 _Good luck,_

 _Juno_

* * *

She sighed. She kept the bag in the living room and got all of the little tots together. Eventually, they fell asleep. She finally smiled at their chubby cheeks and little noses and fingers and toes. They were pretty tan, so she decided that maybe a trip to the beach or amusement park would be a fun activity. But first, they would have to go shopping, unless the bag had swimsuits, which she was certain didn't. What else could they do? Just then, Piper woke up.

"Papa?" she murmured groggily. "Papa?" she started crying. Rushing over, Reyna almost tripped over one of her storybooks. "Shhh. Go back to sleep."

"I want a cookie." She pouted.

"Later. Now go to sleep."

"I want a story please."

"Will you go to sleep if I do?"

A nod.

"Okay then." She sighed.

" Once upon a time, there was a young girl. Ever since she was little, she wanted to explore the world. Her father was a successful business man, and her mother, a dressmaker. They loved her dearly, but could not make her dream a reality, as her mother needed to tend to the shop and her father was the boss of his company.

Eventually, the little girl grew older. Her mother died of illness soon after the little girl's twentieth birthday. Her father grew gruff, and became a drunk. He would not let her see the world now. Instead, he would make her marry a handsome, but cruel son of a rival company.

'Adventure is out there! I need to go! Not tied to this cruel man!' she shouted desperately.

'He will be a great asset to my company. And he is handsome.' Her father replied roughly.

'There is more to people than looks!' she yelled. 'I do not care what you say, I will go see the world!'

She stormed out of the house an hour later, with all her things packed. And she did explore every corner of the world, proving, that you can do anything you set your mind to."

Reyna stopped talking and gently carried Piper to the couch without waking her. The little girl had fallen asleep in her little pink ruffle pyjamas.

* * *

"We're making cookies! We're making cookies!" singsonged Percy.

Reyna groaned. Why she had thought that making cookies with the kids would be a good idea, she didn't know. What she did know was that it was making a big mess in her kitchen. It started when the kids woke up, crying for their parents. She had tried so many ways to stop them from crying but to no avail. Instead, she bribed them with the promise of cookies, which she was going to give them anyways due to her promise with Piper. That in itself would've been fine, except for the fact that they demanded to make it themselves. Right now, they were seated at the oak table in the kitchen with bowls of dough in front of them. They agreed on chocolate chip cookies, but wanted different colors. Nico wanted black cookies in the shape of skeletons, Hazel wanted purple, Frank wanted red, Percy obviously wanted blue, Annabeth wanted gray owls, Jason wanted sky blue, Piper wanted pink, and Leo wanted orange. So, she separated the dough into eight equal bowls.

"Now, remember the rules?"

"Yes Reyna." They chimed.

"Good. Now tell me what the rules are."

"Rule number one. Don't put in the food coloring by ourselves." Yelled Annabeth, smiling.

"Very good! Number two?"

"Don't eat the cookie dough yet."

"Good! Tell me what colors you want your dough okay?"

"Black!" Nico shouted.

"Pink!" Piper sang.

"BLUEEEE!" Percy bellowed

"Gray!" Annabeth yelled.

"Blue!" Jason said, standing on his chair.

"Red." said Frank softly.

"ORANGEEEE!" screamed Leo.

"Purple please!" said Hazel shyly.

"One at a time!" Reyna laughed.

She grabbed the bottle of blue first, putting more drops in Percy's bowl than Jason's. She then mixed it until it was a uniform color. She handed Percy fish cookie cutters and gave Jason cloud and lightning bolt shaped cookie cutters. Then, she went on to red. She put a couple drops into Piper's to make a light pink, and a lot more into Frank's. She put some into Leo's along with yellow, since she didn't have orange. She had also put some of the blue and red into Hazel's dough to make purple. That left the gray and the black. Luckily, she had bought some black food coloring the day before. She then put most of it into Nico's bowl and a little into Annabeth's and gave them some cookie cutters. She then oversaw the rolling and cutting of the dough, and gave them more pans when they filled one up.

* * *

It was around three o'clock by the time they were done and cleaned up. Reyna sent the kids to the living room to watch a movie while she got the cookies cooled. She brought out nine plates with the cookies and gave them to their respective makers. She, however, stole one each from their plate. It was only then that she realized what they were watching. It was Tangled. She groaned. It would be sheer chaos after. Sure enough, she was right. Annabeth, the only blonde girl, had to put up with all the fussing over whether her hair had magic powers or not. In an effort to save her, Reyna suggested they have dinner.

"Pizza!" shouted half of the kids.

"Chocolate!" shouted the other half.

Logic demanded she pick pizza and she didn't' argue. If she fed kids chocolate before bed, well, she'd never get them to bed. Eventually she got them washed up. It only took, say, two and a half hours. Percy wanted to stay in there the whole time, Leo didn't want to take one, it's a wonder it didn't take longer. It was eight o'clock by now, and she was tucking them in.

"Close your eyes." She said softly.

"Song please?" asked Piper.

"Okay." She sighed.

 _Hush little darlings_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Your parents will come back_

 _And hug you tight_

 _Maybe not now_

 _But soon_

 _They're gonna say 'I love you'_

* * *

 **A/N: So how was it? There is a Disney quote in there. This was NOT the request. I was having a hard time so it's coming next chapter. I love you guys! Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi! I'm sorry it's been months, I feel really terrible, but I think from now on I'm going to update at least once every month. This is because I only have about half an hour to type on Mondays, Wednesdays, and sometimes Thursdays, and Friday. This means I only have about an hour and a half to two hours to type. I'm sorry, but enjoy!**

 **Dedicated to: lunarchroniclesandcockatiels**

* * *

 _Previously:_ _"Close your eyes." She said softly._

" _Song please?" asked Piper._

" _Okay." She sighed._

 _Hush little darlings_

 _You'll be alright_

 _Your parents will come back_

 _And hug you tight_

 _Maybe not now_

 _But soon_

 _They're gonna say 'I love you'_

* * *

Reyna usually woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. Which is why she was confused as to why her bed was bouncing. With her eyes still closed, she swatted at the objects, which she thought to be her dogs. She then heard giggling and finally remembered that she had agreed to take care of the seven. She opened her eyes and yawned. "Good morning." She said, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She looked over the kids. She smiled as she got up and counted the kids. She got them dressed and made them breakfast, which consisted of omelets and toast, blue for Percy of course. While they were eating, she asked them what they wanted to do. Percy said the aquarium, Annabeth said the museum, and the others didn't care. She decided to have the kids vote, and this is what it came to: the aquarium with 5 votes and the museum with 4.

"WOOHOO!" shouted Percy.

Reyna noticed that Annabeth looked upset, so she said quietly to her "We'll go to the museum tomorrow, okay?"

Annabeth nodded solemnly.

"Once you're done eating, we'll go."

"Hurry, hurry hurry!" shouted Percy, chowing down on his food.

"Slow down Percy. You're going to get a stomach ache." Reyna reprimanded.

* * *

"Are we there yetttttt?" asked Percy impatiently.

"For the fiftieth time, no. Wait fifteen more minutes." Answered Reyna.

"But it's been forevveeerrrr." He whined, the other kids joining in.

"If you don't stop, I'll go home." She warned.

He pouted. She didn't waver. Then Jason gave her puppy dog eyes. She still didn't break. Piper tried to Charmspeak her. She started to turn around.

"We'll be good! Just don't bring us home!" shouted Annabeth.

Reyna got back on the road, and parked the car in ten minutes. She went to the back to help them out of their carseats, and told them the rules while doing so.

"Numero uno. You stay by me at all times. No running off.

Number two. No tantrums.

Nombre trois. No fighting. At all." She looked at them in the eye. "Do you understand?"

They all nodded meekly. "Then lets go."

* * *

Five hours later and Reyna was dead tired. It was three o'clock now, and she was going to get them home. Except for one tiny problem. She couldn't find Percy or Annabeth. Before you get all mad at how irresponsible she is, keep in mind that she was taking care of eight toddlers who don't listen. It was fine the first two hours, but then they had lunch. They forgot the rules and dashed off in eight different directions, as fast as their chubby legs would take them. It took her two hours to round up six of them, and the aquarium was closing within an hour. She ran to the main desk in the lobby, keeping a firm hand on the six she did have.

The lady at the desk called some security guards and said "Don't worry hun, we'll find them."

* * *

It had been an hour and a half and they still hadn't found them. The aquarium had closed a half hour earlier, but they had been allowed to stay in order to find the missing children.

"Dearie, I'm afraid we can only allow you to stay for fifteen more minutes. It's possible that someone has taken them. You might want to consider filing a missing child report with the police."

Reyna nodded numbly. They then heard shouting. Rushing down the hallway, Reyna was praying to the gods to please finally let Percy and Annabeth be found. And, like any cliché story, they did. They had been in the area showcasing the dolphins when they fell asleep behind a couch. They'd been found by one of the young security guards, a tall and rather muscular guy with messy, sandy blond hair, charming blue eyes, and a kind smile, who picked them up gently to give them to Reyna.

Reyna could have cried with relief. Instead, she profusely thanked the security guard, whose name was Cameron. He helped her carry the kids to her car, and asked if she would need any more help. She refused, and they drove off into the busy traffic.

* * *

Reyna sighed as she got home. The car ride had been long, but quiet at least. All of the kids were sleeping, and honestly, she wouldn't mind a nap. But she still had to cook dinner, do the laundry, clean the house, and oversee eight toddlers. Bringing the kids into the house one by one, she put them in their playpen so they wouldn't run around. She had just started a load of laundry when she heard multiple voices start to complain that they were hungry. Seeing that they were all awake, she took the time to explain to them about their punishment and why they were being punished.

"You all will also not get dessert for two weeks. You deliberately disobeyed me, and I cannot allow that to happen. What if monsters had gotten you?" she scolded.

The toddlers, well, they didn't listen. They found the pictures of Reyna, Gwen, Bobby, Dakota, and Jason far more interesting. And oh look! Is that a butterfly? The only one who bowed their head in shame was Annabeth, but she too forgot about it quickly.

Leaving them with their toys, she started to prepare dinner, which was chicken alfredo (no fish because Percy), spaghetti, and a nice Caprese salad made with fresh tomatoes and mozzarella. Checking in with the kids occasionally, she finished making dinner within an hour. It took another fifteen minutes to start eating, because Leo refused to wash his hands and Percy refused to leave the sink. By the time she had finished washing the dishes, they had two hours until they had to go to bed, which would be filled up by bath time. It was easier today, as the aquarium tired them out so they couldn't fight back, and Reyna was left with one more hour to fill for them. She decided to play a board game with them, which would be Monopoly, and learned, after a small fire and hurricane, that both Percy and Leo should not be banker, as they decimated the money. Later that night, Reyna crawled into bed, exhausted by the stress of today.

* * *

 **So, that's it! I really hope you enjoyed it, please read and review! I hope you have a good day!**


End file.
